This invention relates to control drives in general and more particularly to a window-actuator drive for motor vehicles which includes two separate units to be assembled together.
In a prior art control drive of this type, the first unit, which is on the side of the motor, comprises at least a cup-shaped housing with an axle mounted in its cup-shaped base, and a driving disk rotatably supported on the axle, which is driven by a driving motor. The second unit, which is on the driven side, comprises at least a second housing with an driven disk rotatably supported therein. When the units are assembled together, the driven disk can be supported on the axle protruding axially out of the first unit. Such a control drive is disclosed in the DE-02-35 19 056.
In the window-actuator drive unit disclosed in the DE-02 35 19 056, a worm gear acting as a driving gear and a cable pulley acting as an driven drive, as well as a separate adapter piece provided between them to effect a reciprocal rotational-slave relationship, are all rotatably supported on an axle. this axle has its axial ends supported in bearing bushings, one of which is secured in the housing base of the cup-shaped gear housing and the other in a flat wall section. This flat wall section can be bolted to the gear housing, with a ring-shaped cable pulley housing structure interposed. When the total drive unit is in its assembled state, the cable pulley housing structure is used as a seal for the cup-shaped gear housing, which otherwise is open. To hold the subassemblies of each unit together, only the worm gear is mounted on the axle in the first subassembly, which is on the side of the motor. In the assembly on the driven side, the bearing bushing for the axle is provided with a radial, peripheral collar. Between this collar and the flat wall section, both the separate driving disk, as well as the cable pulley, are fit in a concentric bearing arrangement into a corresponding radial recess on the bearing bushing.
In a cable window-actuator drive for a motor vehicle disclosed in the DE-A1-34 38 254, the driving gear and the cable pulley subassembly are accommodated in a common housing made of two half-shell shaped housing halves. The open sides of the housing halves lie opposite each other. One housing half encloses (in a cup shape) the worm shaft, which is driven by a flanged electric motor, as well as the worm gear which mates with this worm shaft. The other housing half encloses (in a cup shape) the cable pulley, which has a cable looped around it.
in view of the prior art, there is a need for a control drive for a motor vehicle, in particular a window-actuator drive of the type mentioned in the beginning, which is has improved assembly and service friendliness, particularly with regard to the ease of assembly and disassembly of the gearbox unit.